Sombras
by Akemi Tanaka Uzumaki
Summary: La sombra y la luz están divididos. ¿que pasaría si un rubio bueno y amable se enamorara de una castaña mal educada y un poco hiperactivo? lo se mal summary es la primera historia que hago denle una oportunidad. Naruto/OC mas parejas de otros animes, películas, series, o hasta libros


Hola. Okey soy nueva aquí y la verdad esto se me hace una locura de primera per pos ya que, que sería de este mundo si no existieran las locuras.

Aclaraciones: muchos personajes de diferentes series, animes y películas. Como a lo dije es una locura pero los ocupo para hacer esto. Ellos no me pertenecen le pertenecen su respectivo creador solo los tome prestaos para hacer una de mis locuras y tal vez allá más eso depende de ustedes.

-bla—dialogo -_bla—susurro_-bla—pensamiento ** -¡bla!—grito o susto o algo muy importante o que alguien esta enojad . **(Bla) nota mía o de algún personaje** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Flash back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: comienzo de un recuerdo y el fin de uno **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**$$$$$$$$:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: escenario

**Sombras **

Soy de las personas que vagan en la oscuridad. Que solo hablan con las demás personas que and en la oscuridad. De las que detestan la personas de la luz. En pocas palabras soy una sombra.

Mi nombre: Akemi Tanaka. Mi edad: 16 años. Mi apariencia: pelo castaño corto y chino, ojos cafés, tengo el cuerpo de cualquier chica de 16 años aunque soy un poco baja. Mi ropa es normal bueno para la gente que anda en la oscuridad es normal. Para los hipócritas de la luz es un completo desmadre. Bueno mi ropa consta de un short azul marino, una camiseta de tirantes negra, uno tenis grises y mi inseparable gorro negro. Mi ropa a excepción de mi gorro está un poco rasgada.

Bueno ya que les he dado mi apariencia s hora de contarles la historia de mi vida. Como pudo darse cuenta yo odio la gente de la luz ya luego se darán cuenta del porqué. Buena ya no voy a aburriros. Esta historia comienza con el comienzo del inverno que para mi parecer fue uno de los ms bellos de mi vida. Y empecemos:

-Que flojera otro invierno sola—decía mientras estaba recargada en á pared de una casa a punto de caerse.

-No te quejes si Akemi no eres la única que la pasara sola además de que yo me preocuparía por conseguir algo más abriga que lo que traes puesto ya que te vas a morir de frio—decía Makoto mi mejor amigo. Alguien que desde que paso ese incidente á estado a mi lado y me á cuidado como si fuera mi hermano mayor. Makoto era alto de pelo naranja aunque parezca raro era natural su color de pelo, de ojos color rojo y aunque también parezca raro son de ese color desde que nació y tenía un cuerpo atlético (es Brick el líder de los Rowdyfuff boys z del anime Powerpuff girls z). Traía puesto un short negro, su camisa de manga corta rojo oscuro, tenis color negro y su también inseparable gorra rojo con negro la cual siempre la portaba al revés.

-Si como no lo mismo dijiste el invierno pasado y aguante más el frio que tú y eso que estabas "abrigado"—dije haciendo comillas en la última palabra cosa que hizo enojar a Makoto.

-¡**Si lo que digas solo lo soportas porque esta de aquí para allá como un chango y no te quedas quieta y cuando te quedas quieta es por qué se trata de algo importante o por el simple hecho de que te tengo que sujetar de la mano para que lo hagas!**—dijo algo enojado (yo: aunque de algo no tenía ni la jota ya que estaba cabreado).

-jajá bueno ya pero no te jajá enojes que te vez jajá muy gracioso de esa forma jajá—dije entre risas ya que siempre que se enojaba de ponía rojo como tomate pero por la ira y por una muy extraña razón siempre me dan risa las personas que se ponen rojas o por la ir o por cualquier otra razón.

-no estoy enojado estoy cabreado pero pues bueno mejor me calmo o cometeré un asesinato—dijo calmándose un poco.

-jajá bueno bay nos vemos luego—dije dándole la espalda y despidiéndome con un ademan de manos.

-okey pero cuídate y que no se te ocurra meterte en algún problema—dijo algo preocupado recordando la última vez en el que me metí en un problema.

-Si lo que digas—dije no sé si me escucho o no pero pues bueno que más daba—maldición tenía que recordarme lo que paso—dije recordándolo

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Flash back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba caminando solo por la calle cuando veo como un señor golpea a una niña de 7 años. Sin pensarlo dos veces me interpongo entre él y la niña. Tal parece que el señor está más borracho que no sé qué y todavía sigue tomando lo sé porque tiene un botella en mano.

-**¡Quítate de en medio maldita mocosa!—**me dice gritándome creo que me que me equivoque y todavía sigue un poco en sus casillas.

-¡**Mire maldita su abuela yo no me voy a quitar para que usted le siga pegando a esta niña!—**

**-¡Esta niña es mi hija y yo sabré si le dejo de pegar o no!—**

**-¡Pues qué lindo padre tiene esta niña uno que le pega no pues qué bien!—**

**-¡Quítate de en medio mocosa esto no te incumbe!—**dice dándome con la botella en el brazo

-**¡Qué te quites de en medio maldita mocosa!—**

**-¡Ya le dije que maldita su abuela y si me quito pero me voy a llevar a la niña conmigo maldito ruco!—**dije mientras cargaba a la niña en brazos la cual no había dejado de llorar desde que me metí en la pelea.

Escuchaba claramente como el maldito viejo me llamaba pero poco me importo corrí hasta la casa de Makoto con la niña en brazos a pesar del dolor que sentía en ese momento por la herida de mi brazo cortesía del maldito ruco. En cuanto llegue a casa de Makoto se puso más serio que nunca.

La niña me agradeció que hubiera intervenido y me conto que no era la primera vez que pasaba eso, así que le dije que si se quería quedar con Makoto a lo que ella contesto con un grito que yo interprete como un sí.

El nombre de la niña era Miyako y como ya lo dije tenía 7 años. Era de pelo rubio y unos hermosos ojos azul celeste. Su pelo estaba atado en dos coletas su ropa consistía en un vestido azul fuerte a mitad del muslo un short negro y tenis negros con una estrella gris (es burbuja del anime Powerpuff girls z).

Desde entonces ella es como mi hermana menor. Eso pasó hace 5 años Makoto y yo teníamos once en ese entonces. Ahora Makoto y yo tenemos dieciseises y ella tiene doce.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Flash back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al terminar de recordar una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro pero se borró al ver que estaba siendo perseguida por un ruco.

Empecé a correr pero para mí mala suerte tropecé y el señor me alcanzo.


End file.
